Cycling is one of the most enjoyable and accessible of activities. It not only provides exercise, but also enables the user to travel to a different location—for work or pleasure, thus saving money, reducing the pollution of the environment by use of motor vehicles.
However many saddle designs have a long nose, which can irritate the perineum region of the body.
Many manufacturers have solved this problem by designing noseless saddles.
However one criticism of the noseless saddle is that it results in loss of control by the user (although this control can be regained by retraining).